


post-breakfast kisses

by donsdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: Jaehyun kisses Doyoung on the lips and there really shouldn't be anything wrong with that.Except (1) they have never kissed prior to that morning,(2) they aren't even together and,(3) oh, God, they were roommates.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 85
Kudos: 753





	post-breakfast kisses

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d.
> 
> don't expect much hehe

🐰

  
It's a Monday morning when it happens.

Doyoung doesn't see it coming. Nobody could have seen it coming.

It's nothing but a chaste peck, no tongue action whatsoever. Their mouths are close the entire time. Still a kiss nonetheless. That shouldn't be unusual, right?

Wrong.

Because (1) they have never kissed before (not that Doyoung hasn't daydreamed about it once or twice or maybe a couple of dozen times),

(2) they aren't even together and,

(3) oh, God, they are _just_ roommates.

—

This is how it happens:

Jaehyun is about to leave for work, looking fresh and crisp in his pink turtleneck and brown coat, rushing about, trying to get one sock on, all while he chews on a banana.

Sitting on the kitchen island, watching the chaos unfold is Doyoung. He sips on his coffee, pastel blue mug which is really Jaehyun's but because he's feeling extra lazy this morning, Doyoung can't be bothered to wash his pastel green one. So he opts for his roommate's since Jaehyun has never complained whenever Doyoung uses it anyway.

Not used to the morning rush, the early riser that he is, Jaehyun is doing bad at simultaneously eating breakfast and preparing his things for the day. This morning is a one-off: he just so happens to have hit the snooze button one too many times and overslept. Jaehyun _never_ oversleeps.

Doyoung, however, is a master of this. It's 7:37 and the school where he works is half an hour away yet Doyoung chooses to take his sweet time even though he should also be rushing to get ready for work. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jaehyun pat down his pants and coat pockets, nods and deems himself good to go.

Doyoung doesn't think so.

When he sees Jaehyun with one hand on the door, Doyoung gulps down one last mouthful of lukewarm coffee, and breaks the silence before Jaehyun can even turn the knob. Doyoung asks out loud, "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Already half out of his mind, Jaehyun, bless the boy, takes 5 long strides until he's right in front of Doyoung, plucks the pastel blue coffee mug from Doyoung's right hand, places it down on the table and kisses Doyoung square on the lips. He doesn't seem to register his actions, doesn't bat an eyelash because after two long seconds (a lifetime, if you ask Doyoung), Jaehyun is finally out the door and out of Doyoung's line of sight.

That really wasn't what Doyoung had in mind when he asked Jaehyun if he had forgotten something.

The proof is in his other hand: the sleek, black wallet he told Doyoung to hold onto earlier so Jaehyun could peel the banana he was going to garf down and call it his breakfast.

So, yes, Doyoung would very much like to know what the fuck just happened.

—

"Let me get this straight. Your roommate since junior year of uni, the guy you have been crushing on since you graduated, the same boy you have lusted after ever since you saw him work out in his teeny-tiny boxer shorts, _that_ Jaehyun kissed you on the lips this morning?" The guy says in between peals of laughter.

Doyoung is going to kill Johnny.

Burying his head further under his arms, Doyoung's words come out muffled, "I'm going to kill you, Johnny."

Johnny at least has some humanity left in him because he tries, tries to reign the laughter back in and take his friend's demise seriously. Really, it isn't an easy feat when the whole situation is just absurd, like a page taken out of a young adult book. Absurd.

"I don't see the problem, Dons. You shouldn't be sulking, we should be celebrating, no?" Johnny wraps an arm around him as a gesture of peace and joviality, Doyoung's head still resting on the table.

After a couple of seconds of basking in confusion and utter embarrassment, Doyoung sits up, shrugging off the arm and pouts, "It's a problem because- Like, does he know what he did? Does he even remember?" and in a much smaller voice, "Does he like me as much as I like him? Does he even like me that way at all?"

Sensing the somber mood and solemnity in his best friend's voice, Johnny puts on his serious face, the one he uses when he wants the kindergarteners he teaches to take him seriously, "You don't unconsciously kiss someone you haven't consciously thought of kissing before."

Doyoung knows this, and he knows what he has to do yet he can't help but still ask, whining, "What do I do now?"

"Talk to him."

If it's only that simple.

—

That evening, Doyoung waits for Jaehyun to come home, making himself busy with his weekly lesson plan, work he had to take home. He's lounging on the living room sofa, laptop perched on his lap and just as the letters start to dance, he hears the familiar jingle of keys outside the front door.

His heartbeat is loud, echoing in his ear, threatening to jump out of his chest as the door swings open and a tired-looking Jaehyun enters their apartment.

When Jaehyun sees him, the boy merely smiles, dimples popping on both cheeks and heads straight to the kitchen.

Doyoung's palms start sweating.

He looks back to his laptop screen, tries to make sense of what he's reading, tries to buy time before the inevitable conversation. Doyoung hears Jaehyun open and close the refrigerator, before the telltale beeping sound of the microwave. After a couple more seconds, Jaehyun exits the kitchen, walks into the living room and halts beside the couch where Doyoung is sitting down on.

This is it. The moment of truth. They're going to talk about what happened this morning. All Doyoung has to do is open his mouth and-

"I heated the kimchi jjigae from last night. I'm just going to change into more comfortable clothes then let's eat dinner together?" Jaehyun doesn't wait for an answer and trods inside his room.

_What?_

Is he trying to downplay the kiss? Or does he really not remember it at all?

Doyoung feels like pooping from the nerves but manages to control his digestive system enough to think.

Maybe Jaehyun is just looking for the right timing, the perfect opening to breach the topic. Yes, that should be it. Because Doyoung knows Jaehyun isn't the type to leave things like this undiscussed.

Doyoung knows this because he has lived through enough awkward confrontations with Jaehyun about bringing company over and leaving sex toys out in the open to last him a lifetime (in Doyoung's defense, he and Taeyong did not have sex the night the older boy came over and the pastel pink buttplug is a gag gift from Ten whose life mission is to make Doyoung's life miserable). He's sure of it.

Resolution forms in his gut: he will not allow the evening to end without them talking about the fucking kiss.

He'll either get his closure, the little push he needs to move on, or a boyfriend by the end of tonight. Suddenly, Doyoung isn't so nervous anymore.

Knowing that he won't get any more work done, Doyoung surreptitiously closes the laptop and shoves the thing away so he can get up, stretch a little and set the table for dinner.

In the middle of scooping rice into their bowls, Jaehyun's door opens and the said boy comes out wearing a plain white shirt and grey joggers that leave nothing to the imagination.

Doyoung swallows down lewd thoughts.

"Here, let me get that for you," Jaehyun chirps from behind him, a hand on the small of Doyoung's back as he reaches towards the microwave where their dinner is still in.

The boy hasn't taken a shower yet, so why does he smell _so good._

Hyper aware of his surroundings, every small action from Jaehyun, every change of tone and lilt in his voice, Doyoung is pretty sure he's going to go mad by the end of the meal. But he refuses to go mad without at least clarifying what went on in Jaehyun's mind when he kissed Doyoung that morning.

Doyoung has never really been one to filter his words, "Jae, let's talk about this morning."

Jaehyun looks at him. And looks. And looks. And he doesn't stop looking and Doyoung's armpits are starting to get sweaty.

He sees the exact moment the look of confusion on the pretty boy's pretty face morphs into one of understanding. "Oh, that."

They are on the same page. Fucking finally.

"Yes, _that_. What were you thinking?" If Doyoung's voice cracks on the last word, he doesn't acknowledge it.

Jaehyun looks sheepish, "I'm sorry. I was so out of it. You know the presentation I have spent countless nights finishing and perfecting? That was today so I couldn't afford to be late-"

"Yes but that still doesn't explain the fact that you-"

"-good thing I had change in my pockets otherwise I wouldn't have had enough for the subway."

It's Doyoung's turn to be confused because _what?_

The confusion, however, doesn't last long because when Jaehyun opens his mouth, everything has never been clearer,

"Can I have my wallet back?"

Doyoung looks from his food, the one he's been pushing around his plate for the past five minutes (sorry, Mama Kim), eyes moving up to his roommate of five years' ridiculously handsome face and sighs a sigh of utter resignation.

"Yeah, it's in my room. Remind me to give it to you after dinner."

It's a fight for another day.

—

In all of Doyoung's time on earth (a humble 25 years, thank you very much), he has never once woken up to his first set of alarms (he has a total of 10, one for every fifteen-minute interval. Each one he manages to hit snooze, without fail).

This morning is a first. Kim Doyoung is already awake even before the first alarm and out the apartment door by the time the fifth one is ringing.

The morning passes by in a haze, the conversation from last night still ringing in his ears and come lunch break, he's all but ready to go home and become one with his bed.

"How did it go?" He hears the familiar boom, smells the familiar cologne of Johnny Suh.

Doyoung groans, "It didn't _go_."

Johnny plops down his tray of cafeteria food on the table and takes the seat across him, "What do you mean? Did you chicken out?"

Of course that's the conclusion his best friend is going to come up with. Directing his most menacing glare towards Johnny, he says through gritted teeth, "Fuck you. I didn't chicken out."

Johnny brings both hands up, metal chopsticks included, in the air, "Language, Mr. Kim. I'm sure your fifth-graders won't appreciate you scolding them every time you hear them curse, when you have a foul mouth yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung allows his expression to soften a little as he sighs for the nth time that day, "He doesn't remember, John. Jaehyun doesn't remember the kiss."

All it takes is a split-second for Johnny to register Doyoung's words. And in that split-second Doyoung sees a glint in Johnny's eye as he smiles a wicked smile, one that Doyoung is all too familiar with. It's the same smile Johnny gave him in sophomore year, the night Doyoung got his first tattoo on the corner of his right pelvic. It hurt like a bitch but it's one of those memories from uni that Doyoung can look back fondly on now.

Long story short, the wicked smile on Johnny's face is what he gives Doyoung every time Johnny sells him an idea that may or may not be the death of Doyoung.

The devil whispers,

"Then make him remember."

🍑

It's a Tuesday morning when it happens.

Jaehyun is what society would dub as the perfect man. He's tall, has effortlessly fair skin, handsome features and a big galaxy brain to top it all off (that's not the only big thing he's packing but that's for another conversation). It's why he got promoted to marketing manager of the creatives department even though he's only been with the company for two and a half years.

His only flaw?

He is maybe a little too in love, a little too obsessed with the one person in this whole world he's sure he can't have.

Why does it have to be his roommate? Why does it have to be Kim Doyoung of all people?

Kim Doyoung who is also the root of his current problem.

"He's avoiding me, Sicheng. He's avoiding me and I don't like it," Jaehyun whines in their department's break room.

His officemate, the Accounting Department's team lead and Jaehyun's only friend in the office, rolls his eyes so far back his head, it looks like it could cause permanent damage, "This, again? Jaehyun, stop overthinking everything like a lovesick fool. Not everything your crush does means something."

Jaehyun turns off the faucet and places his clean bunny mug on the rack, "No, I swear, this time I'm sure he's avoiding me." He makes his way to where Sicheng is reading this morning's paper. And when he sees that Sicheng is not going to budge, Jaehyun whines yet again, "What do I do?"

"I don't know Jaehyun. Did you do anything in the last 24 hours that could have possibly warrant his present behavior in the first place?" The boy says without lifting his gaze off of the page he's reading.

This makes Jaehyun stop and think. "Well, yesterday I woke up late so I couldn't make us our usual breakfast but then again, we ate dinner together. And it was weird because there was this tension? I can't place my finger on it. But this morning, I wanted to cook for him to make up for Monday but when I peeked inside his room, his bed was empty! He left even before I was awake because I didn't hear him leave."

Sicheng sighs again but still prompts Jaehyun further (because although the boy will never admit it to anyone, he's quite curious as to how Jaehyun and the infamous Doyoung will be able to get their heads out their asses long enough to finally acknowledge the sexual tension between them). "So? I don't see anything wrong with that. He might have had an early meeting or something."

Jaehyun's eyes are wide, like two round globes, still pretty, "Sicheng, he never gets up before me. Not even when he was running late for a really important parent-teacher's conference last year. And he was still on probationary status at the time."

There's been a lot of sighing this morning, "What do you want me to say, Jaehyun?"

"Tell me what to do! I'm about to lose my mind here, Chengie!"

The heavens must have blessed one Dong Sicheng with a lot of patience and the capacity to tolerate his friend's antics because despite everything, Sicheng closes the newspaper in his hands, folds it neatly into four and with a tone that leaves no room for ifs or buts, he tells Jaehyun,

"Talk to him."

Can it really be that simple?

—

Jaehyun goes home with a box of Doyoung's favorite fried chicken, his heart stuttering the entire walk home, but when he unlocks their front door and calls out for his roommate, he is greeted with silence. Making his way to Doyoung's room, he knocks once, twice and when he still receives no response, he opens the door a crack and whispers into the darkness, "Doie? Hyung, I bought us dinner."

He's met with a soft grunt and then a groan that if Jaehyun isn't already overthinking, he'd have locked away in his brain, filed under "sounds to jerk off to" and _oh god_ he needs help, doesn't he?

Clearing his throat (and head), Jaehyun repeats himself, "You wanna eat dinner? I got us fried chicken from that place you like so much."

He hears Doyoung sigh before he lifts his head from the pillow, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and _holy shit he doesn't have a shirt on, quick, Jaehyun, think of boner-wilting thoughts._

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." Looks like he doesn't need those boner-wilting thoughts after all because the pain that makes its way into his chest does the job. Doyoung _never_ says no to fried chicken.

Jaehyun has really messed up. But where and how and what?

"Okay, hyung. I'll just put it inside the refrigerator. You can heat it if you get hungry in the middle of the night." Jaehyun doesn't wait for a reply, turning around and when he's about to close the door, he hears a soft _wait!_

"Yes?" Jaehyun asks, sounding too hopeful to his liking.

The world must really hate Jaehyun because suddenly, like a switch has been flipped, Doyoung smiles his beautiful smile and whispers,

"See you in the morning."

Jaehyun is so screwed.

—

He doesn't get much sleep that night. When he last looked at the time, it was 1:31 and he still hasn't slept a wink but his 5:30 alarm is already blaring from his bedside table.

There isn't much choice, absolutely no chance of being able to catch a couple of minutes of sleep because he can already hear the shower running which means Doyoung is already up. Jaehyun doesn't want them to continue to not talk about whatever it is they have to talk about, so in the off-chance that Doyoung will once again leave without his knowing, it's enough motivation to get Jaehyun up. He prepares his clothes for the day then makes his way to the kitchen where he grabs their mugs (pastel blue for him and pastel green Doyoung, mugs they shopped for together, it's all so domestic, really) and pours them coffee. He makes sure to add two sugars and one cream to Doyoung's.

Jaehyun must have gotten too lost in his head because next thing he knows, Doyoung is in front of him, dressed in his work clothes (those glasses, those _damn_ glasses) and is gulping down the coffee Jaehyun prepared for him like his life depends on it. His roommate then gives him a smile, greets him a quiet _good morning, I'll see you later_ before Jaehyun can get a word in.

He was really going to let it go for now, but then out of the corner of his eye, Jaehyun sees the older's wallet lying beside the pastel green mug. Jaehyun shouts after Doyoung who already has one foot out the door, "Hyung! You forgot something."

Jaehyun should have seen it coming, should have seen it bareling from a mile away. The determined look on Doyoung's face, the slight tremor in his hands that's in contrast with his confident strides.

Before he could so much as breathe, Doyoung's lips are on his.

They're so soft and _OH MY GOD_.

It couldn't have been more than five seconds. Yet, Jaehyun is sure that in those short five seconds, Doyoung has successfully managed to ruin everyone else for him.

When he feels Doyoung pull away, Jaehyun slowly opens his eyes (at which point had he closed them?), a little bit dazed and a lot confused.

Because what the fuck just happened?

The only consolation he got from having the rug swept from beneath his feet and his breath rushed out of his lungs is the look on Doyoung's face, the blush that's littering his cheeks, an indication that he's as affected by the kiss as much as Jaehyun is.

"Doyoung-"

"Do you remember now?"

And with one last peck, Doyoung grabs his wallet and is out of their apartment.

The door clicks shut and it all comes back to Jaehyun like a torrential downpour with no warning whatsoever.

Doyoung's soft lips. The sweet taste of his tongue. The kiss from this morning. And-

—

"I kissed him! Well, he kissed me this morning too but I kissed him first Monday morning and I forgot. That's what he must've wanted to talk about at dinner!"

It's too early in the morning for this but Sicheng heaves one big sigh and flicks Jaehyun's forehead just because and says, "Then fucking talk to him and figure out what those kisses mean to the both of you. God, do I have to do everything around here."

Jaehyun merely smiles at him because he knows he's lucky to call Sicheng his friend.

🍑🐰

It's a Thursday morning when it finally, _finally_ happens.

"Good morning, baby," Doyoung greets before seating himself on Jaehyun's lap. He wraps both arms around the younger's shoulders and clasps them together at the nape of Jaehyun's neck, tugging on the short hairs there. This is enough to make Jaehyun lean forward and capture his lips in his, deepening it with kittenish licks, warranting Doyoung to open his mouth and let Jaehyun in.

They stay like that, kissing, giggling like idiots, but it's fine because now, they can kiss each other whenever they want without doubting anybody's intentions or whether the other feels the same.

How?

What changed?

—

This was how it happened:

As soon as the door opened the night before, Jaehyun was pouncing on Doyoung like a wild animal. He didn't give the older a chance to put his bag down or take both shoes off. He grabbed Doyoung by the shoulders, walked him backwards towards the couch where he pushed him down and made a home between Doyoung's legs.

Jaehyun made sure to pour everything, every feeling and emotion since the day he discovered he had a huge crush on Doyoung (It was his last year in uni and Doyoung, who was already working as a teacher, walked out of his room for breakfast in just his boxers. Jaehyun took one look at Doyoung's calves and there was turning back), into his kisses.

Nipping on Doyoung's bottom lip, Jaehyun didn't stop until Doyoung gave him access and what little he could taste of the older's tongue that morning, Jaehyun made sure to taste all of it that evening. It wasn't until he moved on to Doyoung's jaw, then his earlobes, then his collar bones, unbuttoning his dress shirt, that Doyoung whimpered and grabbed Jaehyun's wandering hands to a halt. "Wait."

As much as Jaehyun didn't want to wait, as much as he didn't want to stop now that he had a taste of Kim Doyoung, Jaehyun knew better than to go against Doyoung's wishes. So he stopped his ministrations against the column of Doyoung's neck and hummed, purring like the kitten that he is.

"We should… talk first," Doyoung mumbled as if it pained him to do so, to not have Jaehyun's lips on his body.

But talking is inevitable and talking is a must if they want to know where they stand in all of this.

So talk they did.

They talked about the Monday morning kiss, Jaehyun apologizing for not remembering. They talked about the Wednesday morning kiss, why Doyoung felt like he had to do that. Why he wanted Jaehyun to _remember_.

"I've liked you for a while now," Doyoung said, voice small and unsure. He was looking everywhere but at Jaehyun, so Jaehyun hesitantly cupped his face and made sure Doyoung was looking at him when he finally opened his mouth and gave Doyoung his own confession,

"I've been in love with you since my senior year, a few weeks before my graduation."

Like fireworks across the sky on the fourth of July, Jaehyun saw the way Doyoung's face lit up, head falling back, smile so wide it must've hurt but still so, _so_ beautiful. If Jaehyun knew he'd get to see Doyoung look like that, he would've told him how he felt sooner.

But this moment right here - including the events that led up to it - left Jaehyun feeling contented because it's very them.

It's very Jaehyun and Doyoung.

—

"I'll see you tonight?" Jaehyun whispers against Doyoung's lips. They're standing by the doorway after breakfast, ready for the day.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Doyoung replies in between kisses.

Jaehyun presses his lips on Doyoung's one last time, savoring the feeling and trying to commit it to memory, wanting the feeling to stick to his senses long enough so it can help him get through the day, before he moves to unlock the door.

"Wait."

Turning around to face his _boyfriend_ , Jaehyun raises a brow in question.

"Are you sure we haven't forgotten anything?"

It's there, at the tip of Jaehyun's tongue, three words that he knows he will mean if they slip out, but is still probably too early to say. He swallows them down for now, not because he's scared or because he isn't confident that Doyoung feels the same way.

It's because he knows he'll have more mornings to tell Doyoung these words in the future. There is no need to rush.

For now, Jaehyun settles for flashing him a dimpled smile and leaving a smooch on Doyoung's nose.

Reaching a hand out, Jaehyun interlaces their fingers together and then,

"I'm sure. Now, come on. We don't want to be late for work."

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of the year!
> 
> comments and kudos are vv much appreciated ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
